creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KiausTheMerciful
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the My Fear Of Mirrors page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Underscorre (talk) 13:43, April 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: M4R I am afraid I didn't have time to read the story. I just marked it for review because the title isn't capitalized properly. It should have been 'My Fear of Mirrors'. Don't worry about it now, an admin will fix it. In the future, I suggest you use this site. It has helped me a lot correcting my titles. Another thing I noticed about the story is that you give an email at the end. I'm not sure if that's acceptable on the wiki. Anyway, have a good day. MrDupin (talk) 14:42, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Spinoff You are no longer allowed to post spinoffs, sequels, fanfics, or prequels of creepypastas/pasta monsters you didn't create directly onto this wiki. We are also no longer allowing new posts on the subjects of Slenderman, The Rake, Sonic.exe, Tails Doll, .exe/haunted file stories, "haunted game" style pastas, B.O.B., Eyeless Jack, Squidward's Suicide/Red Mist, Suicide Mouse, Pokémon in general, Happy Appy, BEN, Cleverbot, Normal Porn for Normal People, Dogscape, Moon Face, The Russian Sleep Experiment, Abandoned By Disney, the Holders series, The Theater, anything to do with the SCP Foundation, Candle Cove, Dead Bart, Zalgo, Smiledog, Minecraft, Jeff the Killer (this includes Jeff-"inspired" stories or entities), Jane the Killer, Roblox, Team Fortress 2, or yet another My Little Pony grimdark fanfiction. If you wish to post these, please don't post them here. Read the rules for further info. PS: If you can't get around the rule by posting spinoffs (that is, the actual content, not offsite links) as blog posts, on the forums, or on your own talk page or userpage. The next time you post on the above subjects, you will receive a one-day ban. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without admin authorization, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. If you feel a story you wrote on the above subjects MUST be included on the wiki, try using Spinoff Appeal. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:51, April 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: It's based on Bloody Mary. Therefore, it's a spinoff. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:09, April 24, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, the entire plot of the pasta only takes place because the narrator performs the Bloody Mary ritual, so it is pretty Bloody Mary focused. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:14, April 24, 2015 (UTC) ::No need to apologise, just don't post a spinoff again :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:24, April 24, 2015 (UTC) :::While it's not against our rules to post your email, I wouldn't recommend it. Automated programs used by spammers (spambots) crawl sites like this for email addresses to send unsolicited advertising to. Additionally, we can't help you if you are harassed offsite via your email. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:38, April 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::You can mention it in passing, but it can't have any influence on the plot (kinda like a videogame easter egg). | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 19:23, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 19:42, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Proof Reading If you're looking for somewhere to make sure your pasta is of a good enough standard to post here, you could try the Writer's Workshop, where users can give your pasta reviews, as well as proof reading. Please don't post to threads if what you're saying is irrelevant to the original post. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:07, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :Please stop posting irrelevant posts to that thread, we have a site questions board for a reason. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:19, April 29, 2015 (UTC) ::By the way, although you can't post spinoffs to the main site, you can still post them to the Writer's Workshop, so you don't need to worry about that rule if you just want it proofread. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:21, April 29, 2015 (UTC) RE: I'm not sure I understand what you mean. Adding an edit summary won't have any impact on the verdict of the appeal. Would you mind clarifying? Thanks, | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:17, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, right. What that means is just that the admin that denied your appeal didn't change the small black box in the top right to reflect what they changed (that's pretty common). Your appeal has nothing to do with that, it was denied for the reasons they gave at the page. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:49, April 29, 2015 (UTC) No worries, man Hope you get some feedback. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 22:04, April 29, 2015 (UTC)